gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.1 Wielkie powitanie: Witajcie w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.
Chris: Witajcie w Porażkopolis, małym miasteczku stworzonym na potrzeby naszego show, w którym weźmie udział 20 młodzieńców. Będą zmagać się o 100tysięcy dolarów. Ja jestem Chris gospodarz i główny prowadzący tego turnieju. Jednak w szczegóły wprowadzę was za chwilę, zostańcie z nami w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. 300px|left Chris: Co tydzień rozgrywana będzie ceremonia wręczenia członkostwa. Co tydzień jeden z zawodników, nie otrzyma odznaki obywatela i pojedzie windą żalu i odleci helikopterem wspomnień. Chris: Za chwilę przybędzie do nas 20-stka młodych zawodników z różnych części Kanady, a nawet reszty świata. Pierwsza zawodniczka to Heather. Heather: Możesz od razu zamknąć program bo nie ma mowy bym przegrała. Chris: No to się okaże. Kolejna zawodniczka to Courtney. Heather: Ha, od razu widać, że zbyt pożądna, nie masz szans mała! Courtney: Cicho bądź bo zadzwonię po prawników. Chris: Spokojnie panie, nie musicie się o mnie kłucić, jedzie pierwszy facet, poznajmy Geoffa. Geoff: Siemano ziom, nieźle się tu urządziłeś. Chris: Dzięki, to kwestia stylu. Geoff: Siemka laski. Heather: Spadaj lalusiu. Chris: Atmosfera trochę się zagęściła, tymczasem przybywa do nas DJ, Hehe siema mięśniaku. DJ: Siemka stary, pamiętam Cię z programów. Chris: Widać moja sława rośnie, a do nas zawitał właśnie Owen. Siema stary. Owen: O o o, Chris mam Ci tyle do powiedzenia, jak tu jechałem to widziałem billboardy z twoim nazwiskiem, widziałem też... Chris: Potem opowiesz, uwaga, przybyła już Gwen. Coś nie w chumorze dziś hę? Gwen: Zamknij się lalusiu. Nie mam ochoty dziś na rozmowę. Geoff: Ostra jesteś. Gwen: A masz coś do tego?! Chris: Spokojnie ludziska, w końcu to ja tu jestem gwiazdą. Powitajmy wszyscy Noah. Siemka kujonie. Noah. Tak witaj, rodzice poinformowali Cię, że jestem uczulony, na ryż, mąkę, kasze, cukier i sierść świstaka? Chris: Oczywiście, oczywiście. (do siebie) hmmm, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale co tam. (do wszystkich) Nasz 8-my zawodnik to Justin. Wszyscy: Oooooooo.... Courtney: Niezły przystojniak... Owen: On jest przepiękny, to znaczy nie, to nie to co myślicie. Chris: Cóż, Owen będzie pracował nad nową wymówką, a do nas przyjeżdżaLeShawna. LeShawna: Siemka skarbie, co tam słychać? Niezła chata. Chris: Jak już mówiłem to kwestia gustu, tymczasem dojechała już Lindsay. Lindsay: O witajcie, hej ja ciebie skąś znam... Chris: Tak jestem Chris, gospodarz show. Lindsay: A no tak, Rick. Chris: Nie, Chris, idź do reszty, bo przyjechał Duncan. Heather: Na oko widać, że kryminalista, przegrany gość. Courtney: No czy ja wiem, takim trzeba pomagać. Gwen: Oj cicho bądźcie. Duncan: Macie coś do mnie leszcze? Policzymy się podczas wyzwań. Chris: Policzą się, policzą ale to później, teraz dołącza do nas również Harold. Ziom, jesteś chudy jak patyk, powinieneś troszkę utyć. Harold: Przestrzegam silnie zbilansowanej diety i ćwiczę sztukę ninja, tak samo jak magiczne sztuczki, jazdę figurową... Chris: Jeszcze będziesz miał czas na opowieści ale nie teraz bo jedzie już Cody. Cody, Kodziarski, Kododowicz. Cody: Tak jest, to ja, widzę, że większość składu już jest, dołączę do reszty. Witajcie panie. Gwen: Nie podlizuj się...lizusie. Chris: Racja mamy już ponad połowę naszego składu. Następnym zawodnikiem jest Beth. Beth: Cześć ludzie, będziemy przyjaciółmi przez następne pare miesięcy. Heather: Spadaj bo oplujesz mi bluzkę. Geoff: Hej nie bądź za ostra, dziewczyna jest w porzo. Heather: Znalazł się obrońca... Chris: Ok to 15-sty zawodnik to nieziemski Tyler. Tyler: Sport to moje drugie imię. Nie mam sobie równych. Lindsay: Ooooo... Chris: Doobraaaa teraz czas na mnie, a właściwie na Trenta. Trent: Siema ziom, jak tam leci. Chris: Spoko jest, mam nadzieje, że zagrasz nam pare dobrych kawałków. Trent: No jasne stary, (do Gwen) cześć mała Gwen: Ooo cześc Chris: Skład się powiększa, a następna jest Bridgette. Heather: I na co Ci ta deska, jesteśmy na aleji a samym środku tego nooo. Chris: Porażkopolis. Heather: Co? no tak, kolejny wymysł chorej wyobraźni. Bridgette: Jestem surferką, i nie rozstaję się z moją deską. Geoff: Supeerr. Chris: Powitajmy teraz gorącymi brawami Izzy. Izzy: No normalnie jest super, spadłam z mostu, złamałam sobie kość ogonową a w dodatku mogę chodzić i jestem nie pokonana we wschodnich sztukach walki, pamiętam jak startowałam w konkursie jedzenia klopsików... Chris: Dość! Mam tego dość, skończ już z tym. Owen: Ile klopsików zjadłaś, bo mój rekord to... Chris: Zamknijcie się wreszcie. Podjeżdża właśnie Ezekiel. Stary, wiem że jesteś domowym wieśniakiem i spędzasz całe dnie z babcią grając w scrable, ale tutaj będziesz musiał się trochę ruszać ziom. Ezekil: Co coś mówiłeś, bo samochód przejechał. Chris: Nieważne... Geoff i DJ: Haha... Chris: No cóż to już ostatnia zawodniczka, oto Eva. Eva: Czemu jestem ostatnia? Co to za miejsce? I kim sa Ci tutaj? Chris: Ci tutaj to twoi przyjaciele albo konkurenci. W każdym razie wszyscy teraz za mną, pokaże wam wasze kwatery i rozdziele na dwie drużyny po 10 osób. Po pierwsze to, tutaj w salonie rozegrają się obrady, pod koniec każdych obrad 2 osoby nie dostaną odznaki obywatela i zostaną wysłane na dywanik, te 2 osoby dostaną dodatkowe zadanie, któraś z nich zostanie wybrana żeby zostać przez resztę grupy lub po prostu przegra większą ilością głosów. Możliwe jest także, że ja przekażę prawo do wybrania osoby która ma odpaść innemu uczestnikowi. Pamiętajcie tutaj nie ma zasad. Podzieleni zostaniecie na dwie, dziesięcio-osobowe grupy. W skład pierwszej wejdą: Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Eva, Noah, Leshawna oraz Owen, wy oficjalnie nazywacie się Drapacze Chmur, Natomiast druga drużyna czyli: Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Heather, Justin, Bridgette i Beth, wy nazywacie się Zabójcze blokady. Będziecie mieszkać w tym korytarzu, w pokoikach po prawej i lewej, lewą stronę biorą Drapacze Chmur, a po prawej będą spały Blokady. Myślę, że to wszystko co powinniście wiedzieć. Gwen: A ty Chris gidze będziesz spał? Chris: W moim oddzielnym pokoiku z telewizją, klimą i codzienną dostawą pizzy. Chodźcie za mną, pokaże wam jadalnie dzie zaraz zjecie swój pierwszy posiłek. Owen: Super, hehe to o czym marzę od 10 minut. Chef Hatchet: Dobra chudzielce, to co wam podam ma być zjedzone bo nie ręczę za siebie. Gwen: Fuu, co to za papka. Courtney: Tak na pewno nie wezmę tego do ust. Chef Hatchet: Czy aby na pewno? Geoff: Spokojnie szefie kuchni to jest przepyszne, co nie ludzie? Noah: Tak tak pyszne. Izzy: Niebo w gębie. Chris: Jesteście po konsumpcji więc czas przedstawić wam pierwsze zadanie. Duncan: Coś trudnego? DJ: Nie na początek pewnie coś łatwego. Chris: No powiedzmy...... C.D.N. Ciąg Dalszy w 2 odcinku.